Back to the Past, on to the Future
by angel of darkness flame
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome decide to go to the past after spending ten years in Kagome's time. But when they get there they are surpirised when Sesshomaru ask them to take Rin to Kagomes time. READ MORE! Disclaimer-i dont own inuyasha so please dont sue me!
1. Back to the Past

A/N: This is my first fan fic and I'm actually going to write right on this which never happens. But any ways please review I want to know if this is a good idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter One: To the Past We Go!  
  
Our story begins in Kagome's time in the wintertime, 10 years after the last battle with Naraku, but completely killing him only obtaining the Shikon Jewel. By this time Kagome had been changed into a half demon because of the Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up," Kagome called as she leered at her mate from a safe distance so not to get growled at for waking him up early. Just as she was about to give up trying to wake the dog, Inuyasha stormed out of their room in a furious mood, "WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO EARLY KAGOME! ITS WORSE THAN YOU TELLING ME TO SIT!" and he stormed away into the kitchen.  
  
"Can you believe her? She wakes me up at freakin' 7 in the morning and never ever has anything to do. This time is so boring, theres nothing to kill. What do you humans do for fun around here?" Kagome's mom just stared at the demon for a minute or two trying not to annihilate the demon for such a rude comment about them being 'humans' like it was a bad thing. Although her daughter wasn't a human anymore she did resent demons slightly and found them rude and obnoxious, but she didn't mind them at times.  
  
"Well we humans know how to have a good time, unlike you demons who just go around killing things all day. We women here go shopping and have slumber parties and men around here.well.men like to eat and play with tools, and that's about it. So if you don't like this time period so much why don't you just go for a visit over in your own time period. And yes I can believe she woke you up at 7 in the morning, you can't sleep all day you know. So what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Ramen I guess. Unless you would make something else that in some way resembles real food." He paused for a short moment and then blurted almost unable for Kagome's mom to hear, "I'll be back, I have to go and talk to Kagome about something." And with that he left the kitchen to go and find Kagome who was out in the garden looking at the flowers that where almost dead do to the change of seasons.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you real quick? Listen I've been thinking, its been a while since we've seen Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. What say we go and find out what they've been up to for the past few years, eh?" Kagome just stared at him with this statement and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I think it'll be good to go and see them. It may be kind of fun. Let's leave tomorrow morning. I'll let you sleep in for a while and we'll leave about 9-ish. How 'bout that? Then when we get there we can tell them our good news." She looked down at the floor and then back up at Inuyasha, who was grinning very widely.  
  
"Ok then, sounds good. We'll leave tomorrow around 9. Then when we get there we'll tell ever body our good news. I don't think they'll be to surprised about it."  
  
"Ok then." She looked up at him and then she looked down again.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? You keep looking down, is there something wrong?" Inuyasha had a look of great concern on his face.  
  
"No, nothing wrong, I'm very happy that we can finally go and see our friends again. Come on lets go inside and see what mom is making. I smell something cooking." And with that she and Inuyasha trotted off to their house. 


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

~~ Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Makes me so happie! And you should keep reading this I think I'll put Sesshomaru in this chapter who knows! You'll have to keep reading to find out! ^_^ oh and the cat will be out of the bag if you know what I mean. (for Inuyasha and Kagome any ways.you'll see what I mean when you keep reading)  
  
Chapter Two: The Unexpected Meeting (a/n:**gee I wonder what it could be about??**)  
  
The next morning, as planned, Inuyasha and Kagome got up, got dressed, and headed off to the feudal time.  
  
"G'bye! Have fun! Don't be gone to long now or I'll have to come looking for you! I'm just playing! Bye-bye!" Kagome's mom called after Inuyasha and Kagome as they waked away.  
  
"Tippical mom. Geez." Kagome said as she walked away. "Here we are. Okay, you ready?" she looked at Inuyasha and he nodded at her. And then they simultaneously jumped in the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
~ Back in the Feudal time just before Inuyasha and Kagome show up ~  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru! My lord! Where are you. My lord, my."  
  
"Shut up Jaken, I'm right here." Sesshomaru said in his usual calm, but annoyed voice towards Jaken. "What do you want, I need to find Rin where is she?"  
  
"Uh.oh. She is in the garden, my lord. But, um...we have a slight problem." As Jaken stared looking towards the ground and quizzically wonder whether he should have said something or just kept his big ugly mouth shut.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Uh.yes, it seems that Siskiou and her sister Lyakov are here. There are looking for you. They wish to speak with you about *ahem* important matters about."  
  
"I know what you speak of. Where are they. I will speak with them later, please tell them that I will be there shortly. I must go and take care of one more thing."  
  
(A/N: Siskiou and Lyakov are actually land forms of some kind in.uh.somewhere in the world. My friend sent them to me when I needed a nick-name, but I already had a name so I told her I would use them in my story and so I did ^_^)  
  
"Ah! Nothin' like the old-time again. Common lets go and find Miroku and Sango" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the well, Kagome following him.  
  
"And don't forget Shippo. You didn't forget about him, did you? Any ways lets go find them all." With emphases on the 'all.'  
  
"No, not really. I didn't forget about him, I just didn't want to mention the twerp." just then Kagome threw him an evil look. "But like you said 'lets go find them.all," he said as well with emphases, so he didn't get growled at or worse, sat.  
  
So they kept on, on there journey to go and find their friends. Eventually getting to their village.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU'RE HERE!" Shippo screamed as he ran up and almost clobbered Kagome.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha exclaimed as Shippo tackled Kagome. "Nice to see you to Shippo. Glad to know you missed me to, not that I care at all. I was being sarcastic; incase you didn't realize, which you probably wouldn't know."  
  
"Hey! Shut-up Inuyasha! I'm a lot smarter now that I'm older. I'm not the same little runt that you always knew. And yes, I am glad to see you.just not as much as I am Kagome."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh shut-up Inuyasha! You know you missed Shippo and he is much older now give him credit, he got through ten years without us," ("But he had Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha muttered under his breathe so Kagome couldn't hear") "and I think it would probably be hard to get through this time period as a pup." Sounding like a lecturing teacher, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was walking away to greet the monk and demon-slayer, who where behind and slowly but surely making there way up the hill.  
  
"Nice to see you monk, how've you been? And you Sango? I see you two look happy." Inuyasha said, as Kagome slapped him in the back of the head for walking away from her while she was talking to him.  
  
"Just fine. We're happily married and have a child. So you know." Miroku said grinning as Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head.  
  
"Yes, we are doing just fine. And how have you two been? You look er.happy. I think. You are happy right, Kagome?" Sango said with half confused, half questioning sort of face.  
  
Kagome laughed a little, then said, "Yes we are happy. No kids.yet." A sort of half smile crossed her face as she continued, "We're due in 8 months." As she patted her belly and smile a full smile now.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo all smiled. "That's great Kagome, congratulations Inuyasha. Will you be having the baby here or in your own world?" Shippo asked changing glances from Kagome, to Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome.  
  
"Still undecided. We may come here. It depends n how things look when it happens." Inuyasha said now smiling for the first time since he saw his old friends.  
  
"That's wonderful news you two. Come on are you hungry? We can make you something if you want. Lets go." Sango said in a more cheerful mood.  
  
As they walked to the village, Inuyasha picked up a familiar sent in the air, and it was coming fast.  
  
"Sesshomaru." He muttered. "Hey, have you three had any trouble with Sesshomaru? Has he showed up any time before this?"  
  
"No. We haven't heard anything about him since you beat Naraku and then you guys left. Why?" Shippo wonder as he answered Inuyasha's question.  
  
He must have smelled me and Kagome when we got back. I bet he's still after tetsaiga.  
  
Just at the end of Inuyasha's thought, Sesshomaru showed up, standing right in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I did not know you had come back." *Humph.*  
  
"Sure you didn't, that's why you're here right now, when I just got here. So what do you want now? Want the tetsaiga again? You still trying to kill me?"  
  
"I do not bother with such things any more. I was actually wondering," he turned to Miroku and Sango, "if you could possibly watch Rin for me. I have matters to attend to and she cannot be there with me."  
  
"Um.I don't know. I guess I wouldn't hurt." Sango looked at Miroku, "right?"  
  
Miroku looked baffled and then said, "Uh.yeah. I do not see why not. Sure." And after pondering for a beat, "Why, may I ask, will we be watching the child?"  
  
"That is none of your business. But as a consilation for watching her, I will tell you when I am done. I will return for her in a few days. Rin, come here." Just then a teenage girl walked up to them all.  
  
"Yes, my lord? May I stay?" she asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Yes girl. You have been granted permission to stay with the monk and demon-slayer. Behave, I will return shortly. And Rin...do not be a bother." With that he turned to Miroku and Sango and tilted his head, apparently indicating a bow. Then he walked away.  
  
Hehe. I think that was a good chapter. What do you think? I hope you liked it. And Sesshomaru's secret with all that's happening will be in the next chapter..may be. Ok then, please review. Oh and Misha I will do a flash-back whenever I get the next chapter ^_^ 


	3. Siskiou and Lyakov

A/N-Well here you go. Every ones has been buggin' me to put out the next chapter and I finally got it done. I hope this turns out as good as I planned it to be! ~_~**  
  
~Chapter 3-Siskiou and Lyakov~  
  
"My lord? Has the Rin left yet?" Jaken asked as his master walked up from the distance.  
  
"Does it look like she is here, Jaken?" the Demon-Lord replied to his toad like minion. "The demon-slayer and monk have agreed to take her for a while, of course that is until we can settle things out with Siskiou and Lyakov. Until then, she will just have to stay there. I'm sure they will not poison her mind with brainless non-sense, unlike my brother would."  
  
"Inuyasha, my lord? You have not spoken of him since him and his mate left this time." The toad looked quizzically at the one he called his lord.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha was there. I was quite surprised myself. But he does not matter. So, Jaken, where are Siskiou and her sister? Are they ready to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, right this way." The toad bowed and held his hand out, motioning for his master to walk into the woods.  
  
The woods looked at though they where dark and devious. But the demon-lord kept walking into the woods that his minion had pointed him towards, indicating that was the location of the sisters which he would have to speak to. Very few things really frightened the demon-lord; but speaking to the sisters sent chills up his spine, because he knew what real powers they had possessed, he would have to make sure not to anger them or he would have suffer the consequences.  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru, how nice of you to spend your time to come and see us." Sesshomaru turned around and saw a lovely young dog demon standing behind him. It was Lyakov. She was wearing a dark green kimono, with a sword at her waist. She also had a dark, navy blue stripe a crossed each of her cheeks and a little diamond shape in the center of her forehead and her eyes where a dark golden color.  
  
"Lady Lyakov, I would, of course, take time out of my busy schedule to come and discourse with you and your sister. Speaking of, where is Siskiou?"  
  
"I'm right here my lord. I am very glad you could come. We have very important matters to discuss."  
  
"Yes I am aware of that." He looked at her in her violet outfit, which was similar to Inuyasha's only with a black ribbon tied around her waist. She, unlike her sister, had a giant diamond in the center of her forehead and it was a magenta color that had curls coming from the longer side of it (A/N- the shape looked something like this- ~~ ). The stripe on her face was black, and she only had one under her right eye. She also had violet eye shadow on and in the middle of her right eye was a swirl of blue just around her pupil that mixed in with the golden amber of the rest of her eyes. Her sword, unlike her sisters, was tied to her back, the string holding it around her shoulder and tied around about her mid-section, it was a very powerful sword; one Sesshomaru wished never to be on the wrong side of the blade.  
  
She indeed is very attractive, Sesshomaru thought to himself, though she, of course, is not my type.  
  
"There are a few very important matters we need to discuss of course. One is of the humans in the northern territories. You are aware of what they are doing, are you not?" Siskiou said with a frown on her face the whole time she spoke, her sister watching diligently.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of their efforts to bring down the demon armies in the east and west lands. But I assure you, they will not succeed." He said with a most satisfactory grin on his face.  
  
"We cannot be sure of that. Rumor in my lands has it that there is a demon leading them, and he has had his spies planted in our lands to figure out strategies of our armies. I ask you to that you will be careful what you say around the demons that you believe are loyal to you." She leered at him until she saw fit to stop when she believed he fully understood her.  
  
"I will. Do not worry. I do not just tell minor demons information about my army, if that is what you are implying."  
  
"But that is not, my lord. I do dare imply such things. I know you are well aware of how to run your lands. And now, if you don't mind my change of subject, we should discuss other matters concerning our heirs? Shall we?"  
  
"If we must." He looked very agitated at the thought of the discussion, but it is a very important matter, that did need to be the subject of their discussion.  
  
A/N-Ok here you go, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to put some details in it about the new characters and some of their features. But rest assure, there is more to them then what meets the eye. 


	4. What is he up to?

A/N- Ok I started this right after the other chapter because I don't have any thing else to do! Because some certain people decided to log off aim ~OR~ go on away message, but I'm not gonna say any ones name.::cough cough, Misha, Kenny, Jaime, David, and Nikki.ahem:: Any ways, enough about me, ON TO THE FIC!  
  
~Chapter 4- What is he up to?~  
  
"Lady Sango, may I please have a roll?" Rin spoke very politely as her, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kohaku ate dinner at Miroku and Sango's home.  
  
(A/N-so you know Kohaku is Sango and Miroku's kid, they named him after Sango's brother. It seems to be a very popular name for their children in other fan fiction, and I couldn't come up with any other name.)  
  
"Of course, Rin, you're a very polite girl. I see Sesshomaru has raised you very well." Sango said. She would have loved to have a little girl, but she was happy with the wonderful young boy that she had been blessed with.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is a wonderful advisor. He's taught me everything I know and he's very nice to me."  
  
"Rin, um, do you know what Sesshomaru has left you here for?" Miroku asked cryptically.  
  
"I don't metal in my lords business, sorry I don't know what exactly it is he's doing. He just tells me to do something and I do it, no questions. I never question lord Sesshomaru, he gets very tense with me when I ask him things of his business. May I please be excused?" The girl spoke very quickly, as though she didn't want to be talking about it. Rin actually did know why Sesshomaru left her with the humans, but was given specific directions not to tell them why she was there.  
  
*Rin left the room and went to her designated room*  
  
"Some things up." Inuyasha said boldly. "She knows what's happening, she was told not to tell."  
  
"How do you know this, Inuyasha?" Kohaku said.  
  
"Kohaku, please leave, if your not finished then you take your food to your room." Sango gave her son a stare, which told him to leave before he got in trouble for butting into a conversation in which he did not belong.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, how do you know?" Miroku said, trying with all his might not to like his curious child.  
  
"I can tell by the sound of her voice. *hmm* You think that Sesshomaru is plotting to take the Tetsusaiga? Seems reasonable right? A he drop the kids off here letting our guard down about him, making us think he's really changed. Tell us he has 'important business to attend to' just to get us off his back. Sounds like something Sesshomaru would do. I mean I may not know my brother now, he may have actually changed.feh! He would never change."  
  
"You never know Inuyasha, he may have changed. Your right, you haven't been here for a while and it is possible that he has changed." Miroku said, one of his more brilliant notions.  
  
"Well what-ever it is, I know Rin knows, and if we have to beat it out of her."  
  
"WE WILL NOT! That girl has done nothing to us. She may not even know anything, and even if she did, if she was told not to, she won't tell us. Miroku and Sango were trusted to watch her and take care of her, your not going to beat the girl because you think you know something that may not even be the case at all!" Kagome now had a look of fire in her eyes.  
  
"I don't see why you're sticking up for her. She's Sesshomaru's play toy and."  
  
"INUYASHA!  
  
"WHAT! Geez do you always have to yell at me when I say something!"  
  
Miroku leans over to Sango "Didn't they say they were happy?"  
  
"Shut up monk, we are happy. We just disagree sometimes." Inuyasha, surprisingly, said calmly.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed and Inuyasha," Kagome jerked Inuyasha towards her, "is coming with me, g'night!"  
  
"Apparently I am going to bed. So good night and thanks for letting us stay here again."  
  
Over the years it was obvious Inuyasha had learned to control his anger, most of the time. Sometimes it was just too hard to keep inside, but being around Kagome, her mom, Sota, and Kagome's grandpa for 10 years had helped out with learning how to control it.  
  
"Well that was interesting. I think Inuyasha may be right. Sesshomaru may have been planning something. But I won't jump to conclusions like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru may actually be telling the truth. Who knows, well I guess since everybody else is gonna go to bed, I will too! Good night!" and with that, Shippo left the room, tale wagging and all.  
  
And then Miroku and Sango decided to go to bed.  
  
~Mean while back in Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom~  
  
"What do you think Sesshomaru is cooking up, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, I actually think he's just trying to I don't know, protect Rin may be?"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I don't know. May be there's a new bad guy, a new Naraku. May be there's a demon after Rin. I don't know. But I actually don't think he is after Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Feh. Of course he is. I just know it. There isn't anyone that Sesshomaru doesn't think he can't beat, so there wouldn't be a reason for him to send the teen to Miroku and Sango to protect her."  
  
"Well I don't think he's up to something. Why don't you just give up and make peace with your brother. Or at least be on not-mortal-enemy-terms. Its not like you'll see him all the time. We don't even live in this word.remember? Just go to sleep." Kagome gave Inuyasha a light kiss and fell asleep, and Inuyasha did the same.  
  
A/N- I think that turned out well, so what do you think? Misha is finally back on, good timing Misha! ^_^ 


	5. The Truth Behind it All

A/N-well I think there will probably be more action in this chapter. ENJOY  
  
Chapter 5-The Truth Behind it All:  
  
Early next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to the shrilling voice of Rin.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad your done!"  
  
"Where you behaving your self." Sesshomaru said more casually than usual.  
  
"Yes my lord, you told me to be remember?"  
  
"Yes of course how could I forget.you always do everything I say don't you." A slight smirk crossed his face, and left as quickly as it showed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside just shortly after Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sango and watched as Rin stood, just barley shorter than Sesshomaru, and smiled. She looked as though she would hug him but she just stood the smiling and he stared down at her w/ his usually expression.  
  
"Um Sesshomaru.I'm kind of curious, where is it you have been these past couple of days?"  
  
"Well, as if it is any of your business, I've had things to discuss with the ruler of the East lands and her sister."  
  
"Wait a minute. her sister? You mean to tell us that the ruler of the east lands is a woman?" Kagome said with a twitch in her eye.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Miroku said, when all of the sudden he got the look of his perverted old self.  
  
"Ahem. yes it is a woman, you being a woman and all I wouldn't think you of all people would have a problem with that. Any ways, if you do not mind I will be taking my human now and leaving, thank you for having the decency to watch her."  
  
"It was no problem really, but didn't you say just before you left that you would tell us what was all going on. Is there a problem? Any way we can help?" Sango said with a half concerned look on her face.  
  
"First of all who said there was a problem? And second of all, even if there were a problem I would never think to ask your motley crew, nor would I tell you what the problem was in the first place because it is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru said in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of way.  
  
"Well fine then. We were just tryin' to help you bastard, no need to get so stuck-up about it! Besides, who would want to help you any ways?! Its not like you would think of your self so "low" to actually ask for any ones helps any ways.  
  
"As a matter of fact, little brother, I did ask for help. From both the monk and his mate, and Siskiou and Lyakov." He said with a sort of grimace on his face.  
  
"Siskiou and Lyakov, is that their names? Which one is the mistress of the East lands?" Kagome said, more interested in the ruler and her sister than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's petty fight.  
  
"Yes, that is their names. And Siskiou is the mistress. May I please leave now, as if I really need to ask to, I'm just being polite." As if I need to do that as well.  
  
"Please don't leave. Tell us what happened please, we're very curious. Would it really hurt to let some one at least know what you are doing?" Sango said, sweeter than usual, it was very obvious that being a mother has changed her attitude towards things.  
  
"." Sesshomaru thought about this. If they sincerely care I would not object, but I think they just want to know because curiosity has gotten the best of them. "If you really want to know, get a mind reader. As for 'would it hurt?' it may; it all just depends on who you are and how you see things."  
  
"Well, we would like to know."  
  
"Just curious or do you really care?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"That is why I am not going to tell you. Curiosity killed the cat you know."  
  
And then he turned his heels, like a drill sergeant, and left with Rin right at his side.  
  
**~**  
  
Later on. "Um.my lord? I know that it is not exactly polite of me to ask questions but." Rin stopped to make sure it was acceptable to ask.  
  
"Go ahead, child. Ask if you will."  
  
"What exactly did happen?"  
  
::sigh:: "I suppose I could tell you. You have been loyal to me and I guess you do deserve to know. considering I left you with those humans."  
  
~*Flash back*~ (A/N: See chapter 3 for the rest of the conversation between Sesshomaru, Siskiou, and Lyakov)  
  
"But that is not, my lord. I do dare imply such things. I know you are well aware of how to run your lands. And now, if you don't mind my change of subject, we should discuss other matters concerning our heirs? Shall we?"  
  
"If we must." He looked very agitated at the thought of the discussion, but it is a very important matter, that did need to be the subject of their discussion.  
  
"Lyakov, leave. This is a matter to be discussed privately between me and lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Alright then sister, if you insist." Lyakov gives a seductive looking smile and then leaves.  
  
"Now then, our heirs. What shall we do about it. it is a matter of great concern and if there is suppose to be a battle, or war, then if one of us were to get injured, or killed, then that could pose a problem. I am sure that you have not yet found a mate." She walked up and.smelled him, "or, not from what I can tell."  
  
"I have some one I can leave my lands to. Though I am fairly certain that you, nor any other demon, will find her suitable."  
  
"You do not mean, my lord, that filthy human child? You surely don't, do you?" she looked at the expression on Sesshomaru's face as she called Rin a "filthy human child." "Or, I suppose, you do mean her?"  
  
"Yes. She is exactly who I am talking about. And I am aware that she is but a human, but I think I may know a way to change that. I am not sure if I want to, but as a last resort, I will ask for help from this.." he pause for a beat and shivers ran down his spine at the thought, "particular person."  
  
"And this person is, my lord?"  
  
"Unfortunately, she is the reincarnation of an old priestess, and my half brothers wench." To thing of such things, would make me sick, and yet if it is what I have to do, it is what I have to do. He gave a sigh, "Is there a problem Siskiou?" he looked at her face, I am fairly certain that she will be sick of the thought as well. A demon lord asking for help from a mere half-demon. And of all mutts, my mutt brother's wench.  
  
"I am fine my lord. Just a bit of a shock that you, one of the most powerful lords of all lands, has a half-demon for a brother, and he actually found a mate who could help us in this situation."  
  
"Hard to believe, yes I know, but she can help. And that is what I will do incase the problem of my death arises. So what are you planning to do, will you leave your lands to your sister or will she be fighting at your side against our enemy?" he was fairly interested in what her plan was, considering he had the feeling her plan involve the two of them mating, which was exactly what was on her mind. Siskiou had always like Sesshomaru and wish to bare his child. (a Miroku moment in a woman's body, if you will)  
  
I suppose since you just ruined my plans she will have to stay behind. Lyakov could fend for my main fort if worse comes to worse. I am confident in her abilities, she did learn from the best; me. Or, I have another idea. "Yes, Lyakov will be staying behind. And if I shall die, she will receive my lands."  
  
"Ah I see. So this conversation was just, your mere curiosity to see what I have planned for all of this?"  
  
"I see you have found out my plan. Forgive me, it must have been rude of me to be so curious." No actually I want your baby, but I suppose I'll just have to change my plans a bit. That child will have to go. I'll send Lyakov to do it later.  
  
"Are we done then. I have matters to attend to. Like getting the child away from those other humans."  
  
"Yes, we are done. Thank you for your time, my lord. We should keep in touch more often to discuss such things. Farewell my lord." And then Siskiou turned away, in the opposite direction of the Mori, in which Sesshomaru came, and left to find Lyakov.  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
"Oh, my lord. I now see. Thank you for sharing your conversation with lady Siskiou, but are you really going to leave your West lands to me?"  
  
"Of course, why would I not? You, aside from Jaken, have been the loyalist to me of all my subjects. You certainly are smart enough to know that I will not leave my lands to Jaken.are you not?"  
  
"Yes my lord, of course I know hat. But, how will Kagome help in all of this? What can she do to help, and why did you not ask her just before we left?"  
  
"All in good time, child, you will know it all in good time." I wish he would stop calling me that. Rin thought, she did not like to be called a child, but when Sesshomaru called her that she did not mind, she still did not like it but did not mind.  
  
They walked on in silence while pondering to them-selves.  
  
I surely hope that it does not come to me asking Kagome for help. That would not be easy, especially with Inuyasha around; I would have to get Kagome alone to ask her, otherwise Inuyasha will persuade her not to help me. Which if I did need her, I would be desperate. And if she doesn't, then I would either risk Rin being attacked by disgruntled demons or give Siskiou what she wants.a child from me. I am sure she would not object. It was very obvious that Sesshomaru did not know Kagome very well; with or without Inuyasha at her side, she would surely agree to help some one whom asked.  
  
I wonder why my lord didn't ask lady Kagome and Inuyasha for help when we left. I don't think he would be afraid of asking for their help after what he said to them. What could be running in the mind of lord Sesshomaru. I hope I get to be the mistress of the West lands, I think it would lead lord Sesshomaru to approve of me more than he claims he already does. It might be kind of scary, but I have no doubts when lord Sesshomaru makes the decisions. ^_^ 


	6. The Mysterious Meeting

A/N-sorry for making you all wait on the last one.and this one! ( Hehe.  
  
Chapter 6- The Mysterious Meeting!  
  
That bastard. How dare he, he leave the West lands over to that human well, I have a little plan that will deal with that.  
  
"Lyakov. Sister, where are you?"  
  
"Right here. How was the discussion with lord Sesshomaru? I hope every thing went well."  
  
"Not at all. It seems our dear lord, has decided to leave his lands to Rin."  
  
"The human? How can that be! He cannot leave lands full of demon to a mere human who will certainly die the second the lands are handed over to her!"  
  
"He claims he has a plan to deal with that."  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Yes, a plan. It has to do with that half-demon brother of his, and his mate."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes that's the one. His mate is apparently the reincarnation of a priest, I am not sure of the plans lord Sesshomaru has for her but we must make sure that they don't succeed."  
  
"Shall I?"  
  
"Yes go; find that mutt and his mate."  
  
Then Lyakov nodded and jump up through the trees, like a bouncy ball thrown really hard on the ground.  
  
~**~  
  
Just as that conversation was going on:  
  
Miroku and his son, Kohaku, are both sitting on a hill looking up at the sun.  
  
"I know its none of my business dad, but why did Rin have to go and why do you and mommy and Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome and."  
  
"Get to the point Kohaku, please."  
  
"Why does nobody like Sesshomaru? And if Inuyasha is my uncle, is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No. Technically Inuyasha is not your uncle either. You just call him that. Rin had to go because Sesshomaru made her leave and we do not like Sesshomaru because of the things he has done to us in the past."  
  
"What did he do."  
  
"He tried to kill us all and if that had happened he would have been the wielder of the Tetsusaiga and the rest of the world probably would only consist of demons. Also you would not be here."  
  
"But Rin talks about Sesshomaru as if he is the best most sweetest demon there is in the world."  
  
"Rin was brought up by Sesshomaru to believe that; she thinks only the highest of him. And on that note I think he actually did do one thing good."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He took her in when nobody else would. Her family, as I have been told, where killed by bandits and she was left alone in a village, where the villagers beat her when she was wrong. Those where the days when she wouldn't talk, but Sesshomaru brought the talk out of her, so to speak."  
  
"Wow. He does sound nice though. All the nice things she said he's done for her. I don't think he could have told her he did all those thing and brainwashed her or something, right?"  
  
"I don't suppose. May be he has changed. What else did Rin tell you?"  
  
"She told me lots of stuff, but." he started staring at the ground, trying not to look into his fathers eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me not to tell you. WHOA! LOOK AT THAT!" (A/N: You are probably thinking that he's going to point and run away but nooooooooo!)  
  
Just then we see a dog demon jump out of the sky and on to the ground. It was Lyakov, but of course, nobody knew it yet. Miroku ran as quick as he could, Kohaku in his hands, struggling a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha, KAGOME, SHIPPO, SANGO! A DEMON QUICKLY!"  
  
Just then the whole group ran out of the house (A/N: house/ hut thing I'm not too sure what they're called)  
  
"What demon? Where? Kagome you should go back inside, you are pregnant." Sango gave her friend a concerned look.  
  
"Doesn't matter I wont fight." She minded being worried about like that, she could take care of herself.  
  
"Please there is no need for a fight. I am here to speak with Rin, the human girl who follows lord Sesshomaru around. Are you Inuyasha?" the demon said with a curious smile on her face, staring at the half-demon that looked much like her and her sister.  
  
"Yea, whats it to you? And Rin isn't here, she's gone with her 'master'"  
  
"oh she has gone has she?"  
  
"Are you deaf or just stupid. I just said that she left, now what do you want, who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
"Are you deaf and stupid? You know why I am here and what I want, I am here to see the girl. As for my name, forgive me for being so rude as to not properly introduce myself. I am Lyakov, sister of the mistress of the East lands."  
  
"Oh, so you and your sister are the ones that Sesshomaru was talking to. He said he had a conversation with you." Kagome jumped into the conversation between her mate and the sister of the East lands, Lyakov, like it was nobodies business.  
  
"Actually, he had more of the conversation with my sister than me. And you are? You must be Inuyasha's mate?" Yes I am quite sure of it. This is the one I have to kill. She must be the one, she smell like him and like him, she is a half demon.  
  
"Yes, I am Kagome is my name. How do you know Inuyasha and I are mates? Did Sesshomaru tell you? Or is it my smell?"  
  
"Well, you do smell like Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru has also made mention of you." Lyakov had a plan and she knew exactly what to do to make it succeed.  
  
"What has Sesshomaru, my bastard of a brother, said about my mate?" Inuyasha felt infuriated, because Sesshomaru was talking about his mate, and Inuyasha didn't like it.  
  
"Just that she, like you, is a half-demon. I do not mean to get my lord in trouble, but he did seem quite interested in you, Kagome was it?"  
  
"Yes, um." Sesshomaru was talking about me? What could he have said? "what did Sesshomaru say about me, exactly?" she was quite curious to know.  
  
"Only that he was very interested in you." but before she could say any thing else, Inuyasha walked away, with a very bitter, cold stare.  
  
Hum. My plan is working, he is going to confront Sesshomaru I know it. and surely Sesshomaru will kill Inuyasha, but Inuyasha may have a trick up his sleeve. Though I doubt that a creature of Inuyasha's intelligent will pull the wool over Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you going! Miroku stop him, please? Or at least find out where he's going." Whats that idiot doing? I hope he's not doing what I think he is! "Inuyasha if your going to Sesshomaru's you had better not!" but nothing could get through to the hanyou, he had his eyes fixed in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle, for talking about his mate.  
  
That bastard. I think that's why he wouldn't tell us what he was talkin' about. He was talkin' bout me and Kagome I know it. Whats he got planned? And he just kept on walking.  
  
A/N I don't think that was a very good place to stop, but oh well. I think the next chapter will be longer than this one! ^_^ there will be a lot of confrontation in the next chapter so beware! I think I'm gonna up the rating! 


	7. Confrontation

A/N: ok here you go. This one has the rating up because there may be a few choice words from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, well Inuyasha any ways! ^_^**  
  
Chapter 7-Confrontation!  
  
Inuyasha made it all the way up to Sesshomaru's castle and was walking up the stairs to get to his throne.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I have a bone to pick with you!" He screamed as he saw his brother's face. Sesshomaru was sitting in his throne laid out, back against the arm of his chair, legs hanging over the other arm and of course, Rin and Jaken right at either side of his chair.  
  
"Inuyasha," he was quite surprised to see him, "what business do you have here? And what of this bone you have to pick with me." He had a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I heard that you where talking about my mate.why?" it was highly unusual for Inuyasha to ask 'why? ,' But he didn't trust Lyakov as far as he could throw her.  
  
"Your mate? What idiocy would compel me to speak of your mate?" Sesshomaru was even more baffled by this.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me you bastard I was told that you where talking about Kagome to the ruler of the east lands! Now tell me the truth!" by this time Inuyasha lost his cool after seeing Sesshomaru with such a dumbfounded face.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, elaborate. I am fairly certain that lord Sesshomaru would do nothing of the sort. He is not like that." Rin said that very kind heartily to the half-demon that had just trounced into the castle accusing Sesshomaru of something he has surly not done.  
  
"I was told by that Lyakov person, that you were talking about my mate. And if you were I will personally kick your royal ass."  
  
"I assure you, that if I were to talk about your mate it would only be for her and your demise." Sesshomaru said rather cold-heartedly, "Lyakov did you say?" he was very puzzled by this. What could she be doing? Does Inuyasha really believe I would speak of his mate, as he has implied I have? "Lyakov, sister of Siskiou, ruler of the East?"  
  
"No, the other Lyakov that you know." Inuyasha gave his brother a sarcastic look. (A/N- can you give sarcastic looks?)  
  
"Hum. I see. Not to worry, I did not say anything about your mate. There must have been a miscommunication between Siskiou and I, or a miscommunication between Siskiou and her sister, because Lyakov, was never included in the conversation, so I do not see how she could know any thing that Siskiou and me spoke of."  
  
That isn't exactly true, thought Rin, you did talk about her my lord, I wonder why he does not tell Inuyasha. That could have been what lady Lyakov was talking about. What could my lord Sesshomaru be thinking right now?  
  
"Then why the hell did she tell me you where talking about Kagome?!" Inuyasha was tired of this, he wanted to know the truth, but what if Sesshomaru is telling the truth? He thought to himself.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, great, more problems for me to worry about. "Come in." he said very reluctantly. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Rin all looked over to the door to see who it was.  
  
It was Siskiou; she caught sight of Inuyasha in his state of fiery. Ah damn, bad timing. How did he get here so quickly. I figured he wouldn't be here for a little while. Oh well, I guess I have to roll with the punches. "I will come back later, my lord, if it is more convenient."  
  
"No, actually, now would be a very sufficient time for you to be here. There are some things I would like to ask you."  
  
"Go on." She said reluctantly, I had better think something up quick.  
  
"Did you explain to your sister about our conversation?" he was just waiting for a sigh of her lying.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Actually there is something I wanted to clear up. Apparently I made the mistake of telling her something wrong. I believe about your mate, Inuyasha.am I correct?" She throws a glance at Inuyasha and he nodded.  
  
That must be Siskiou, Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "it seems you have not communicated precisely with her."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will go and straighten her out on the matter. Please forgive me, Inuyasha, it misunderstanding, was my fault."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, "As long as I know that Sesshomaru wasn't talking about Kagome, it's alright." He looked at her deeply, something wasn't right; she wasn't like Sesshomaru, a full demon, but at the same time not like him. What is she? Inuyasha thought.  
  
Siskiou left as quickly as possible, she want mad at her sister for tell Inuyasha, that was part of the plan, she was only mad for her bad timing. Guess we'll have to change the plan a bit, as for the girl.where is she?  
  
~*~Back in the throne room~*~  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha rushed to say just as soon as he knew she wouldn't hear him talking about her.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as if he had just insulted him.  
  
"There's something not right with her, what is it? I know you know." He gave his brother an if-you-don't-tell-me-I'll-kill-you look.  
  
"Oh, I know what you are talking about. Yes, there is something different about, do not say wrong, there I nothing wrong with her. She is a." he sighed and looked up like he was looking for the word he was searching for on the ceiling. "She is half of a demon mixed with another half demon as well as her sister."  
  
Inuyasha was very quizzical about Sesshomaru's statement. "How's that possible? Well, its obvious how it's possible but it she's a mix of two demons why doesn't she look like some other demon?"  
  
"Some where in a distant planet, there is a clan of demons called 'spell demons' who travel to far out planets in search of evil that torments other world, very peaceful creatures if you're the good guy, unfortunately they died out years ago. Any ways, Siskiou's father was part of this clan and claim to this world and to make a long story short, mated with Siskiou' mother and made Siskiou and Lyakov."  
  
"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. And not, that still doesn't explain why she and her sister don't look like some other demon. What do these spell demons look like?"  
  
"That's the strange thing. They choose a demon from the world they travel to, and transform into them, to blend more. Coincidentally, they chose a Dog demon." Interesting. I just had a conversation with my brother and we didn't even discuss killing each other.in the end at least. I am fairly certain his intentions were to kill me when he first got here.  
  
"All makes sense. Not that that's all explained why don't you let me know what you could have said to those sisters to even get them confused about my mate. They couldn't have come up with that all on their own. And since they couldn't have I know you must have said something about me to have them come up with a tall-tale like that." He looked at Sesshomaru, with the same look Sesshomaru gave Siskiou, to make sure he wasn't lying.  
  
"I did talk about you, but not for long. I merely told them that I may need you help, incase something where to happen that we were not intending to happen." Sesshomaru didn't like admitting to his younger brother that he may need help.  
  
My help? Why would he need my help? "What could possibly go wrong with 'the great Sesshomaru'" Inuyasha made little bunny ears, quote things, around 'the great Sesshomaru'  
  
Sesshomaru let out a little sigh, "Come," he said, "I will explain, with all of your mortal associates here." Sesshomaru stood up, motioned for Rin to follow, but not Jaken, and walked over to the door. "Jaken."  
  
"Yes, my lord?" The little toad like creature muttered, in a fairly happy tone, because Sesshomaru didn't forget about his existence.  
  
"You will stay here. I am expecting others to come, if I am still gone, tell them where I am and send them here. Do you understand?" I only hope they don't have to be bothered with coming to my brother's village just to speak with me.  
  
"Yes my lord, whatever you say." He bowed his head and Sesshomaru left, followed by Rin and Inuyasha.  
  
A/N-I SO WANTED TO PUT A-BOOT INSTEAD OF ABOUT! I love that word, I think its so funny! But I didn't put a-boot because the Inuyasha gang [and Sesshomaru!] is not Canadian! ( but anyway, I hope your reviews a-boot my fic are good! ^_^ will write soon! 


	8. The Past

A-boot, a-boot, a-boot! I love that word, just thought I would get it out! Enjoy this chapter! And if you people don't review my story more often then I'll make you wait even longer than I made you wait this chapter!  
  
~*~Chapter 8-The Past!~*~  
  
"I hope Inuyasha didn't do what I thought he was going to do." Kagome was worried about her mate.  
  
"I'm sure he won't do any thing stupid. And if does I'm sure he'll get out of it." Lyakov was still there and making Kagome feel even more insecure, at the fact that she had no idea whom this demon was and why she was here.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kagome questioned still whether she and the others could trust this stranger; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku were all huddled around Kagome still, all with their eyes on Lyakov.  
  
"I've heard many a splendid tales of Inuyasha. About him and that hanyou, Naraku, and how he almost got you all killed but you some how managed to escape, how is that?" Lyakov indeed heard tales, some from her sister, some from other demons, and some she witnessed herself.  
  
"He didn't almost get us all killed, and.well, I will share the story, it was so many years ago."  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Ah. Inuyasha, how nice of you and your friends to join me." A voice spoke from all around them. They were in what looked like a giant castle with buildings like towers looking down on them, and with dark trees all around, whipping in the wind, very dark and dreary. There, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood in the middle of the castle, looking around to find Naraku.  
  
"Show your face you coward! You can't hide forever!" Inuyasha screamed out in a rage, I want to get this over with. To night, it all ends and Naraku will never threaten us again.  
  
"Your right, I can not hide forever. But that may be better for you if I did, a question, I ponder. You may think you are ready to end this, but can you handle it? Will you be able to defend yourself and your friends from my powers?" He was toying with them now; he was getting into their very thoughts, turning their bravery into cowardess.  
  
"Yea we're ready for you! Why else would we be here! Now show your monkey- furred-covered-face, now before I have to knock down each one of these towers to find you!" Inuyasha didn't like being taunted, and especially by Naraku.  
  
"Are they towers really?" Quite a striking question for the Inu crew. What could he be talking about? Of course they were towers, what else would they be, then again. Naraku does have a lot of tricks up his sleeves, Miroku thought, as well as every body else.  
  
Just then, the towers started to disintegrate in front of their very eyes, they saw that what once, was the towers over-looking them and the castle they had once been in, had become what looked like a barren wasteland.  
  
"Trying to run off now!" Kagome yelled, there was no sign of Naraku.  
  
"No, I am still here. If you want to finish this, lets go." Just then Naraku jump out from behind them all, and he slashed through Sango's right arm with his claws. Sango fell to the ground, clutching her arm, with an expression of pain and hate on her face.  
  
"Naraku! You dirty bastard!" Kagome yelled at Naraku, just as he landed in front of them.  
  
"You said you wanted to end this." Naraku said with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
*Unknown to Inuyasha and his gang, there was a on looker; another  
demon*  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air towards Naraku, but Naraku jumped and missed, then he did some movement with his hands and out of the sky came Kagura on her giant feather accompanied by Kohaku and Kanna. Kohaku jumped off of the feather and started attacking Sango, and Kagura followed closely attacking Miroku. Kanna, unlike the other two, who jumped right into battle, waited as the feather almost touched the ground, and she slid off, staring right at Kagome. Kagome had arrow in hand ready to shoot, until she realized Kanna still had her mirror. I've shot at it and broke it before; I can do it again. Kagome thought to herself. Kagome let her arrow loose, and let it fly, but Kagura jumped in front of it and hit the arrow, forcing it to fly back at Kagome. Kagome jumped back to try and miss the arrow that backfired at her, but her arm got caught by the tip of the arrowhead.  
  
:: Over at Naraku and Inuyasha's battle::  
  
As Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, swinging Tetsusaiga, as Naraku, whom use to only have to step lightly to the side, had to jump to the side each time Tetsusaiga missing him barley by an inch. Whats this? The little hanyou has gotten stronger and has learned to control the Tetsusaiga!  
  
"Having a difficult time, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked wondering if he had as hard a time carrying that sword as Naraku did dodging the attacks.  
  
"Feh! Seems like you're having a harder time dodging my attacks than I am swinging my sword , and not even at full strength." Inuyasha had a grin on his face, like a child in a candy store with his mom's credit card. Thanks to my friend's help with my training, my abilities are a lot better than they use to be. Prepare to taste my blade Naraku! Inuyasha was more conceded than usual, but he had a reason to be.  
  
Whats this he said! How does he know that I am having the slightest bit of difficulty dodging his attacks! And what friend does he speak of? I know he can't be talking about (A/N-a-boot! Hehehe)those mortals of his. Naraku was beside himself and it was getting even harder for his to dodged Inuyasha's attacks. It was very obvious that Inuyasha was toying with Naraku as Naraku was with him just earlier; Inuyasha was smiling the biggest smile Naraku had ever seen him in their many battles.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's smile left his face, as Naraku took a swift step to the right and came up behind Inuyasha, intending to quickly slash up his back. But Inuyasha turned around, smile on face again, and impaled Naraku with Tetsusaiga.  
  
Naraku was dead.  
  
::Back over to the other battle::  
  
Kagome was on the floor holding her arm. It was a deep cut, and she was bleeding a lot. "Kagome!" Miroku and Sango called at the same time, as Shippo ran over to Kagome's aid.  
  
"This is a deep cut. We need to get you to Kayde before you loose to much blood."  
  
Kagura walked up to the two of them and Miroku stepped in front of them before Kagura could reach them. Kanna and Kohaku had jumped back to Kagura's side as well, and Sango and Kirara joined Shippo, Miroku and a fallen Kagome. Then just as the battle was about (A/N- a-boot!) to start up again, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku stopped; they had seen Inuyasha destroy Naraku.  
  
"No I suppose, we should take our leaves." Kagura exclaimed, Kanna and Kohaku followed Kagura and they left; they won. They finally won. Inuyasha ran over to help our injured Kagome and Kagome stood up and walked passed Inuyasha and picked up the Shikon no Tama. Then she walked back over to Inuyasha and handed it to him.  
  
"Here. This belongs to you. You've been after it all these years and now you can finally have it, just promises me one thing?" Kagome had a glazed over look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Don't forget who your real friends are!" And she tackled him to the ground crying. "I'm s-sorry Inuyasha b-but I don't want you to turn into a full demon! T-Things wouldn't be the same!" Kagome burst into tears, not realizing her hurt arm any more.  
  
But then, Inuyasha put the Shikon Jewel into Kagome's hand and smiled at her. "If ya don't want me to have it, don't give it to me then. I think you would make a great hanyou, ya know?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a bedazzled look, then just sort of smiled.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She leaped at him and he fell back on the floor. Mean while, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were watching the whole scene. Shippo wishing he had some popcorn from Kagome's world; Miroku thinking about (A/N- A-boot!) how lucky Inuyasha was; and Sango, doing the girly thing, and thinking about how romantic it was that Inuyasha and Kagome were happy, and how she knew it was going to happen.  
  
~**~  
  
"And that's how it all happened." Kagome and everybody else were now sitting on the floor.  
  
"How interesting, well, I think I have wasted enough of your time, I think I shall depart now. Fair well!" She bowed and leapt off into the forest. Just then, (once every one stood up) they could all see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin wondering over the hills.  
  
A/N- that was kind of a sucky way to get Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku out of there, huh? Oh and don't worry, for the next chapters I won't be putting a- boot next to about any more. That may get annoying after a while so I won't. I have quite an interesting concept for the next chapters, and if you all want me to write more chapters to clear up some things (i.e.-" *Unknown to Inuyasha and his gang, there was a on looker; another demon* " and a few other things) you had all better start reviewing! ( Well, I'm going to start typing up the next chapter! (But your not going to see a word of it unless you review! ( hope I don't sound rude.() Oh and btw, eventually I will update but not any time soon cause I'm gonna be SOOOO! Grounded because of my progress report ( 


End file.
